


fireflies

by orphan_account



Category: Ylvis
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sibling Incest, i guess idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 02:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2092986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>its new and exciting, and there are fireflies all around them</p>
            </blockquote>





	fireflies

**Author's Note:**

> idk bye

The evening was like every other summer evening. The sun was setting and the sky was like fire, clouds overhead glowing as they passed. The town below was quiet, and out on a field swept a warm breeze through the tall green, the grass whispering as the wind caressed it.

Among this tall grass were two boys. Their lower bodies were well hidden by the tall leaves, and they were hunting fireflies. The field was full of them, small glowing insects scurrying around in the air and lazily avoiding the two boys as they attempted to catch them.  
Laughter filled the air, cheers from one to the other to finally catch a fly, maybe a jeer or two and so commenced a chase, the younger one laughing as he ran after the elder, but didn't do anything when he finally caught up.

”wait, hold up! Theres- there's a fly in your hair!” he shouted breathlessly, stopping dead in his tracks to avoid running into the shorter boy. He panted as he looked into his brothers hair, the short curls fluffy on his head, and now he noticed at least three dim little lights in his black locks. 

”Is it there?” The elder asked, hopelessly attempting to look up at his own head, his mouth parting as he looked.

Bård grinned at his brother and brought his hand up to ruffle his brothers hair, the flies leaving immediately, as Vegard shouted in annoyance from getting his hair messed up. ”No they're gone now.” Bård said.

”Bård! Stop it!” He pushed Bård's hand away, but was unable to not smile back when Bård smiled at him.

Without another word, Bård sat down in the grass, leaning back on his hands and looking up at the sky. Vegard followed suit shortly after, sitting down next to his little brother, who wasn't so little anymore, as he'd long since passed him in height. Soon, a comfortable silence fell between them, and they both gazed at the darkening sky and the bright yellow lights floating above them.

So, as stated before: the evening was like every other summer evening. Except it wasn't. In every aspect but one.

As they sat there, it became apparent for them both that their hands were touching. It was just a little touch, the sides of their little fingers, but it caused such a spark that Bård couldn't contain his smile. It was hesitant, Vegard's fingers carefully moved to rest over Bårds', and he sent his brother a ginger look, asking if what he did was okay. There was no word uttered, Bård continued to smile out into the open sky, but he did move his hand, his fingers falling into place between Vegards'. Vegard didn't hide the smile that spread on his face, and he turned to look at the sky as well.

It was such an innocent thing, but it held so much meaning. Had anyone seen them at that next moment, when the younger one moved closer and without hesitation placed a kiss on his brothers cheek, all hell would have broken loose. The brothers were far too old for any such gestures to be innocent, and truthfully their actions were filled with feelings which they harbored for each other.

Which was why it all came so naturally. Once or twice before had their hands met in the way before, the amount of times their eyes had locked and they both felt that special sensation was infinite, and now it came so easily for them, when Vegard turned his head to face Bård, it all simply fit when they both leaned in and their lips connected.

It was a chaste first kiss. Both had closed their eyes and Bård couldn't help the smile tugging on the corners of his mouth as Vegard's lips pressed against his own. He felt as if his entire body was beating along with his heart, and-- it was such a foolish thing, he thought, that he swore he could feel his insides tingling, as if he'd swallowed a bunch of fireflies and they were desperately trying to get out.

Slowly, he pulled away, and exhaled through his mouth, his eyes fluttering open to look at his brothers face. Although he did get distracted, as there was another firefly slowly making its way through Vegards hair, it's light shining through his hair.

”There's a firefly on your head again,” Bård said quietly, smiling as he watched the fly.

”Let it be,” Vegard replied, in just as hushed a voice, pushing forward to press his lips against Bård's again. This time it wasn't as hesitant. Neither were experts in kissing, but still they figured out how to move their lips together. Tentative hands followed behind, arms wrapping around each other slowly, and the two boys shared a moment of bliss, a faint burst of wind passing through their short hair and sweeping over the grass. The fireflies took flight and for a second they were surrounded by a mess of lights, swarming and quietly floating through the air.

Summer evenings were spent like this, the two returning to the same spot, curious hands running through short hair and needy lips meeting and exploring each other fully, yet both were too shy to talk of it, too scared to think too hard about what they were doing. They distracted themselves with that calm breeze that sang in the air, the lazy insects floating through the air, and the breathy sounds slipping out parted lips on occasional moments.

Their teenage years even went by like this, and into adulthood it continued. 

As they grew up, their curiosity never faded, and their shared intimacy never broke, if anything it became more sincere. Like those childish years, they occasionally returned to that spot and remembered the time when it all started, although neither could pinpoint the moment they realized that their feelings ranged past that of brotherly care. 

The difference from then and now, is that now their hair had grown, and both were able to tell the other 'I love you.'


End file.
